


Just say yes

by WolfSquish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Injury, M/M, Quidditch, Ron Has Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish
Summary: Ron's first quidditch match as a mediwizard lands him more than just experience.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73
Collections: Make it... Quidditch!





	Just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Mediwizard/witch / Quidditch Player

It was exciting beyond belief to be there, at an international quidditch match, in his official capacity as Sports Mediwizard. Ron was aware he wouldn’t have been hired if it hadn’t been for Ginny’s newfound fame with the Harpies, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

Three hours and nothing to do, and no actual view of the match later, he certainly was complaining. He longed to be up there with the rest of the crowd, cheering and jeering at times with the action he could only imagine. 

“Weasley! Let’s go!” The coordinating witch had spotted someone falling through the heavy rain and low hanging fog. How she’d managed, he had no idea, but someone needed medical attention, and so he grabbed his kit to run onto the field. 

He couldn’t see the other side of the stands at all as he ran after the coordinator. The cold cracked across his nose like a whip, making it run within moments. 

“Bloody hell.” He mumbled to himself as he ducked his head into the collar of his uniform. Once they reached the downed figure, he almost slid onto his arse as he tried to stop running in the slippery grass. 

“I haven’t seen you since the var and that is how you greet me?” 

Of course it was Krum. There really was no one else it could have been, not with his luck. Still, he had a job to do, and he pulled out his wand to do some diagnostic spells while the coordinator put up a shield against the rain, as well as a heating spell. 

“Your leg’s broken. I can fix it, but you’re out of the game, sorry mate.” Ron told Krum with a wince before conjuring a stretcher and levitating him onto it. 

Krum opened his mouth to say something, but the stretcher jostled a little as it started to float, and all that came out instead was a groan. 

“I’m sorry, Krum.” Ron floated the stretcher off of the pitch and onto one of the camp beds laid out underneath the stands for exactly this purpose and nodded to the coordinator, who moved back to her position of looking out over the field for sparks of distress or falling bodies to direct others to treat anyone else. 

“Viktor.” 

“Huh?” Ron looked up in confusion from mixing in the last ingredient into the bottle of skelegro before putting it into the hot water bath. 

“Call me Viktor.” There was amusement in his voice now, despite the pain. Ron flushed and nodded as he assessed the break in the leg, letting the professionalism he’d tried so hard to develop during his schooling take over while internally jumping up and down with glee. 

“All my friends do.” 

Ron dropped his wand at that, then shook his head. “I’m your mediwizard, you’re my patient.” How had that come out as if he was trying to flirt??

“If you say so.” Viktor stretched out a little and put an arm behind his head, which pulled the very wet quidditch uniform tightly across his stomach.

“I think the potion is ready.” More amusement in Viktor’s voice made itself known while Ron stammered and ripped his eyes away from Viktor’s abs, and tried to ignore the knowing grin on his face. 

“You’re right. Ready?” He asked as he poured the potion into a goblet and helped Viktor sit up a little. 

Viktor pulled a face as the smell of the potion hit him but he nodded and let Ron pour the potion down his throat. “That is vile.” He commented as he scraped his tongue with his teeth, which judging from the look on his face did exactly nothing to get rid of the taste. 

“It could be worse.” Ron said with a chuckle as he checked Viktor’s leg and repositioned it before splinting it in its proper place to let the skelegro fix the break. 

“True. Could be one of your beans.” Viktor grinned up at him and got comfortable. Or as comfortable as one could get with a broken leg. He did look comfortable though, Ron thought as his eyes drifted again before he coughed and looked away to start clearing away the supplies he’d used. 

“You can look, I don’t mind.” Viktor’s voice was dripping with amusement at Ron’s obvious embarrassment. 

“That’s great but this is my first gig so…” Ron trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes went right back to their new favourite spot on the planet. “I’ll go and see if I’m needed elsewhere. You just stay put.”

He didn’t look back to confirm Viktor nodded or otherwise indicated his agreement for fear of getting stuck staring again. He talked to the coordinator again, who told him the match was going to be put on hold. Of course, Viktor couldn’t be moved for the next few hours, not until the potion had started to knit the bone back together, so he’d still need to be supervised until that time. 

“Well, I have good news and bad news.” Ron said as he pulled up a stool to sit on. “The good news is that you’ll probably be good to get back into the match. The bad news is that that won’t be until the weather clears up.”

Viktor grunted a little and nodded as the potion started to work. He breathed out through his nose slowly and then nodded. 

“That is good.” His hands curled into tight fists on the canvas of the camp bed and after a quick look to the curtain separating them from the rest of the infirmary, which should be about empty now anyway, Ron reached out to hold Viktor’s hand.

“Go ahead and squeeze if it helps. I can’t give you anything for the pain, I’m afraid.” 

“Thank you.” Viktor murmured as he took Ron’s word and squeezed. The lines in Viktor’s face smoothed slowly before he opened his eyes again to focus on Ron. He just looked at him, slowly examining his face, and then his torso, and what he could see of his legs before moving back up to make eye contact. 

Ron had never felt so much like he was being judged, and found wanted, instead of wanting. It was a strange sensation, one he didn’t know what to do with. But he knew that he wanted to do something with it, and judging from the look on Viktor’s face, that sentiment was a shared one. 

Viktor grinned as Ron started to rub his thumb back and forth across his hand.

“You should kiss me, that will help with the pain.” Viktor said when a few moments, or an eternity, passed between them, just sitting there and holding hands. 

But Ron shook his head as he continued to stroke the back of Viktor’s hand. “Nothing beyond this is going to happen while you’re my patient.” He said simply, though his smile promised all kinds of things once that one requirement had been met. 

“Let’s hope the weather clears before I am healed then.” Viktor said with a grin as he squeezed Ron’s hand again. 

“Nah mate, we’re not leaving here together any which way. We’ll meet up later. Owl me.” Ron did not feel as confident as he came across just then, but the insecure part of him screamed that doing things this way would ensure that this wasn’t some kind of joke. He wanted to think better of Viktor than that, and he did. His anxieties were a different story though. 

“I will.” Viktor said with a solemn nod. “Do you happen to have a quill and some parchment?” He added, blinking up at Ron innocently, who could only laugh. 


End file.
